Last Christmas
by katietheryn1
Summary: Last Christmas, Bella and Edward fell in love. But without even a phone call for a whole year, what happens when they meet again, a Christmas later? *** ONE-SHOT AH E/B, based on song "Last Christmas" by Glee Cast: Please R&R!


Last Christmas

It had been in this room, in this house, in this neighborhood, in my town, that last year I met him. He had swept me off his feet, and we had professed our sudden love to each other. We had danced and laughed and kissed, and then I gave him my number. He had said he would call me.

He never had.

And so, once again being invited to this party, I had to attend. I felt the urge to see him, to demand why he had never called and what his problem was. He had broken my heart, after all! But I, Bella Swan, knew that if I saw him, I would never be able to speak to him. I would just shy away and watch him flirt with all the other more fearless girls.

He probably wouldn't even recognize me! I had talked to my best friend Alice Cullen about him, and she had said he was Rosalie Hale's – the host – cousin. We had spoke to her rarely and were invited by her boyfriend Emmett to the party. Alice and I decided we wouldn't ask her about him ever – she was so popular, blonde, and beautiful, and we were just average.

I never believed I would see him again – he probably wouldn't be here two years in a row, and I would never get invited twice. But the latter had happened.

And so here I was, hanging by the appetizers table with Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock.

"But, Jazz, it really lasted for a month! Even during the rain, Mr. Cool endured!" Alice explained animatedly to Jasper about the super-snowman she and I had made in the seventh grade in my front yard.

"We swear!" I said. "Ask Charlie or Ali's parents!" I threatened with our parent's memories.

"Of course it did…" Jasper humored us, laughing lightly under his breath. We elbowed him jokingly, accidentally causing his hot chocolate to spill all over the front of his jacket.

"Hot, hot…" he breathed loudly, and Alice and I cracked up.

"Ha-ha! I'll help you with that, honey," Alice laughed loudly as Jasper gasped and tried to reach for a napkin, but Alice reached on first.

I was doubling over in giggles, looking around the room subtly to see some people giggling along with me. I saw Rosalie and Emmett walk inside then from the backyard, walking towards us with some others. They saw Jazz, Ali, and I, and Rose smiled mischievously.

"Oh, whoops, Emmett!" she deadpanned while dumping her hot chocolate down her boyfriend's chest. The whole crowd of people started laughing hysterically while Emmett blushed and ran toward me.

"Thanks for giving her the idea, guys," Emmett joked while grabbing a napkins and wiping off his shirt.

It was while I started conversing with Emmett that Rosalie and her posse neared. It was then that I heard… a very familiar, musical laugh. It was masculine and clear and beautiful – and so unbelievably familiar.

That's when I looked away from Emmett and saw bronze hair. I saw his messy hair and his emerald green eyes and tall, well-build figure. That's when I saw Edward Masen. And he was staring right at me.

I looked down immediately, blushing wildly and trying to recall what Emmett had just said. I couldn't, unfortunately.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett asked awkwardly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

"Um, can I get some fresh air? Thanks," I slurred, almost running past him towards the door. I couldn't be near him, speak to him, or any of that crap. I did still love him – hence why I turned down Mike Newton almost every week. But he didn't love me back; being around him probably wasn't such a good idea.

"Bella?" I heard a soft, sweet voice call from behind me – I realized I was standing in the corner of the yard, staring at a rose trellis. And now he was here. I turned around slowly, and saw a Greek God standing perfectly before me. I nearly swooned, but I controlled my emotions. I pushed them back – I would be bale to speak with him and tell him to leave.

"Yes, Edward?" I said back emotionlessly. That was serious enough, I hoped. But his straight face saddened as he took a step towards me, creating little space between us now.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a year; it's been so long…" he started, trailing off a bit. This façade pissed me off.

"Save it, Edward. You never called; of course you don't really care. And yes, it has been a year; I'd be surprised if you remembered my last name," I retorted, my voice breaking a bit as I saddened. He all of a sudden got really offended or something, and cleared his throat seriously.

"You're Isabella Marie Swan, you live with your dad, your best friend is Alice, you miss your mom back in Phoenix, you love the colors brown, blue, and green, and I know this sounds pathetic, but I lost your number. Okay?" he breathed, a bit angry, but seeming very serious and passionate about his words.

What? Huh?

I looked at him all confused, feeling very vulnerable. I had it wrong? But if he was lying, I couldn't just let him break my heart again. But why would he lie? And he remembered all that?

"I tried looking you up in every local phone book, but I couldn't just call everyone named Swan – I didn't know your father's name. I would've asked Rose or Emmett if it weren't such a mortally embarrassing thought to me. I visited their school once, but couldn't find you. It was so depressing that I just figured I would wait. I lived single for a year hoping to find you again at this party. I mean that I loved you," he finished, breathless and smiling at me. He pulled a small little bracelet out of his back pocket. It was a thick silver chain, and had a – was that diamond? – heart hanging from it. "Merry Christmas?" he asked. I didn't know what facial expression I wore, but it was probably very shocked and believing if I could guess.

Was I pathetic for believing him? No, probably just very romantic and in love.

I threw my self into his arms, which were warm, open, and expecting me. He embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear that he was sorry and he did love me. I pulled back for a second to look at his apologetic face. I smiled widely and giggled a bit.

"I believe you. Merry Christmas," I whispered, and then my lips met his.

A/N: I know, its really short, but I'm out of time lately! This is a cute idea I came up with when listening to 'Last Christmas' by the Glee Cast. This fan fic is based on this adorable little song – it's my favorite holiday song and I love it to death! I stole the diamond heart charm idea from 'Eclipse' by Stephenie Meyer, and added a chain because… just… it makes more sense? Well, um, yeah! I really hoped you like this, so you better REVIEW IT: PLEASE!!!! I beg you, please; I'll ever repay you with more fan fics and updates!


End file.
